ifind true love
by selFless seddie
Summary: Love, true love. That is what I want, that is what they have. I admit I am jealous of them but don't I deserve love too? I just wish it would come soon...
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone, i'm back. my dad has been nice enough to let my post a story(thank you daddy). Unfortunately I can only put the first chapter coz' I got exams and only have enough time for one chapter, but I'll try. I have been trying to write but writers block has hit me like the flu:( so I tried my best with this one. now I love Seddie as much as everyone else but this on is a Cibby story, the first chapter is Cibby, the other 2 are Seddie(sorry but I couldn't help myself:D) and then we end with Cibby so I hope you like it, its a simple 4 chapter story. **

**Thank you-Alex3SEDDIE, Alex Kane 1653, DannySamLover20 and NikkiBabySeddie for reviewing and liking iRed. means a lot. anyways Enjoy!**

**PS: Griffin and Tasha doesn't exist here and they all seniors, Sam and Freddie have been dating for two years. All characters are a little OOC**

* * *

Carly's P.O.V

I'm jealous, I mean come on, they are so cute together it is making me jealous and want a boyfriend but I am tired of useless boyfriends who only like me for my looks and nothing else. They would show me off but don't even know my favorite color. I want someone who will love me for me and want me for me. And I'm jealous because they have it. they sit on my couch cuddling and just look at each other with 'that' look, the one that I envy so much. They so happy it makes me sick now that they don't even realize that they hurting me. Sam and Freddie have what I want and they doesn't even know it. Love, true, pure love

"So you guys going out anytime soon?" I ask a little too cold.

"Ummm you ok Carls?" Sam asked looking confused. **_'No I'm not because you have want I want'_**I though.

"Well of course I'm ok, why won't I be ok?" I asked a little shaken by the cold voice that came again.

"Well you look like you scared and you hiding something from me, I know you Carly Shay, tell me, what's wrong cupcake?" Sam said in a concerned, caring voice. I sigh, I knew that there was no way I'm getting out of this, I get up from the couch and get some water, Sam and Freddie got up and followed me to the kitchen, Freddie leaned against the island and pulled Sam towards him so she was leaning on him, she looked up at him and smile, he smiled back and gave her a small peck on her lips, non of my boyfriends did that, they would only be romantic when we were with their or my friends but when we alone its like they don't know me.

Sam looked at me again, "Come on Carly, tell me, tell us we are your best friends" she pleaded. Freddie looked me too, "Sam's right, we are best friends, and remember the promise, no secrets." Freddie said too. I couldn't take it, they so perfectly imperfect and I want it too but I don't have it, I felt something explode and I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'M JEALOUS!" I scream to them, I felt tears fall down my face. Sam and Freddie looked shocked and I saw Sam squeeze Freddie's hand, she probably thinks I want Freddie, I laughed softly and looked her, "I'm not jealous that you have Freddie, I'm jealous because..." I looked down too embarrassed to continue. I felt two hands on my each of my shoulders, I looked to me right to find Freddie and looked left to find Sam.

"So tell us Carly, why are you jealous?" Freddie asked. I sighed and took a deep breath and started

"I'm jealous because of the relationship you two have. You two are so perfectly imperfect and it is what I want but I don't have it because all the guys I date are jerks and they only like me for my looks, they want to show me off like a Barbie doll but they don't worry about my personality, about who I am, about what I like. They aren't even my boyfriends in private, they don't hold me or touch me. They don't even talk to me, its like I'm invisible. What you two have is what I want, true love, pure love. I want someone who will hold me, love me, that is what you two have , that's what I want..." I sat down on the chair and started crying. I finally letting it out and I can feel all the weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"Awww Carly" Sam said and she sat down next to me and held me, "I'm sure one day, that guy will be all yours and you will get love cupcake"

"Ya don't worry about a thing" Freddie said as he stood next to Sam. I wish that would come true, maybe it will or maybe I'm going to become an old, wrinkled cat lady.

"Ya maybe" I said, I wiped my tears on my sleeve. "I think I'm going to take a nap, I'll talk to you guys later, bye." I got up from the chair and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I went in and laid in my bedroom. _**'I have felt true love but I lost hope because I know he would never love me, unfortunately he still has my heart but still, I wish I can get true love'**_ I thought as I fell of to sleep.

* * *

**Please R&R! :D**


	2. i think i found a brother-in-law

**hi everyone, so I finally decided to edit and post it(thank you dad again), this one is a Seddie(like I said, I couldn't hold it). So enough of me, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

"Wow that is incredible, I can't believe that Carly hasn't had a boyfriend like you" I said to Freddie as we sat on his bed. We decided that we to come to his apartment and chill of a while. I can't believe Carly thinks that no guy will truly love her, I use to be jealous of her getting all the boys. boys would often leave me or use me to get Carly. I use to feel small with her around, like I was the second with all the guys.

And now I know that those boys were only using her, it shocks me because she is such a nice, sweet, kind person, she deserves so much better. If only she knew who to look for, because I don't.

"Ya and thank you for the indirect complement...Hey! Are you implying that I must date Carly" Freddie shouted. I looked at him, grabbed him shoulders and flipped onto the bed and I saddled him. "If you ever think about breaking up with me and start dating Carly, I swear you will feel such pain, our grandchild will feel it"

He looked scared for a second, then confused, then grinned which in turn confused me, I felt his hands snake around my waist and he flipped us over, I am still shocked that he had gotten stronger and I hate to admit but he is actually stronger then me, damn his gym time.

"So our grandchild huh" he said with a goofy grin. I realize my mistake and opened my mouth to correct myself but nothing came out. He smiled big and then leaning and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and felt him smile too, I felt his tongue brush my lips asking for permission so I granted it and opened my mouth to his, our tongues played for dominance but neither won.

Soon he pulled away, I hissed at him but then he started to attack my neck, I could feel him trying to leave a hick and he was not failing. I started moaning, _**'damn this boy is going to be the death of me'**_ I thought as he lifted his head to kiss me again, I forgot about everything and just focused on him. Like almost every couple in the world, we gave in to our temptation for the first time...

_***the next morning-Sam's P.O.V***_

"Wow, seriously?" I asked amazed. Last night, Freddie and I gave in and did 'it'. We were safe so don't worry, no babies but it was so perfect. We both love each other and I was and still am happy giving me V-card to him, I wouldn't have ever given it to anyone else, it just wouldn't feel right. Right now we are laying in his bed, my head on his chest and he is holding me by my waist, kinda like those cliché movies Carly makes me watch, which I hate, but right now, I'm perfectly happy.

Anyway Freddie is telling me that Gibby is the perfect person for Carly. The mermaid has actually been in love with Carly for about two years. I was shocked but now that I think about it, when ever Carly use to get a boyfriend, Gibby would disappear for 2 or 3 days and when he came back he was always sad. I think it would be a great idea to get them together. He is her total opposite...well almost but you know opposites attract, it is perfect.

"Ya, he wants to ask her out but he thinks she will say no and the friendship will be ruined" he said with a shrug  
"Well why doesn't we have a little chat with a Gibby?" I said with a devious smile. I look up at him and he looked down at me, "well I guess there isn't any harm in it" he said with a mischievous smile. I jumped out of bed and started looked for my jeans coz I know my phone is in there. "Loving the view baby" I hear freddie joke. "Oh haha, very funny, I need my phone." and I start to pick up my t-shirt looking.

I hear him sigh dramatically and say, "Well I would let you continue to look so I can enjoy the view but anyway here you go" he hands me my phone from his drawer. I go and take it, "and it was here all this time?" I asked angrily. "Well I had to see if I missed anything last night so I needed an excuse to get you out of the bed and you provided it so I let it slip". I look at him a little angry but since I am Sam Puckett, I pull the blanket off of him and he hurried to cover himself, I laugh.

"Ya not so fun when its you huh?" I walk over to his shirt and put it on. I hear him sadly 'aww' in the background but I really have to do this. I speed-dial Gibby(I got him there incase I wanna let out anger, its not like he is my friend...ok so maybe he is my friend, AaaGgg whatever). As it is started ringing I turn to see Freddie put on his boxer, _**'damn I am lucky'** _I thought.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I hear out of the phone and I snap out of my trance.

"Oh hey gibby, how you doin'?"I say as casually as I can.

"Good thanks?" He said in a cautiously way.

"Ok let just cut to the chase, I hear you in love with my best friend?" I said in a calm voice but I think he took it the wrong way 'coz the next thing I hear is a crash of a vase. "Ummm where you holding a vase?"

"What no...I mean yes. Ok wait" he takes a deep breath and sighs. "Ok yes I am in love with her"

"YES!...I mean well that's awesome, meet me at benson's in half an hour, ok thanks bye." I hang up before he could say anything.

I suddenly felt hands snake around my waist and being pulled back into a hard chest. I look to my left shoulder to see Freddie put his head on my shoulder, "and what did he say?"

"Well he is going to be here in half an hour, and we can talk to him then."

"Ok" I start feeling Freddie kiss his way up from my neck to my ear and back down. "Should I keep you busy or are you good?". I stutter and my eyes started to droop but I quickly get a grip of myself, "oh no, half an hour will turn into 5 hours and plus I don't think Gibby wants life-scaring"

"Oh come on Sam, since when do you care about Gibby?" He said turning me around and looking at me. "Well since he is my friend and since he might be my future brother-in-law. So let's go and get dressed. you go and have a shower in your bathroom and I'll go have a bath in the guest bathroom, now move it." I ordered. He sighed and started going to the bathroom but not before he muttered under his breath "and I thought I'm no fun". I start laughing at the poor guy but then snap out of it. My not-so-sure-future-brother-in-law in coming in half-an-hour and I need to get this place neat and clean. and before you start to 'huh' me, yes, ever since I started dating Benson I have started to clean a lot, it has become a stress reliever for me but in this situation, I just need to make sure this place looks nice.

Hopefully Carly likes Gibby because atleast with him I know that he won't do anything to her and if he does then I can order his death myself. _**'don't worry Carls, I'm sure you** **will get your true love, love always finds a way, I just hope that your feelings and Gibby's feelings are mutual'**_ I though as I start to clean.


End file.
